peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 July 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-07-13 ; Comments *The 400 Box covers around the last hour of the show, ending at the pips. *The second file contains edited tracks from the first hour of the show. No Peel links, and some electrical interference perhaps introduced during the ripping process. The tracks have been taken from Karl's Tape Early July 1982 and it is possible that several earlier tracks on that tape are also from this show. *Peel says a lot of bands aren’t willing to do You'll Never Walk Alone in their sessions and praises the Crabs for their “brave version”. *A listener helpfully points out from the Radio Times that the producers of both the Terry Wogan and Jimmy Young shows are also called Walters, wonders whether there is some kind of conspiracy and dastardly plot. JP thinks this is a good point. *The 1979 Echo & The Bunnymen session is being played in response to a request. Peel says it still sounds wonderful. Sessions *Crabs #1 Repeat of only session, first broadcast 03 May 1982, recorded 1982-04-21. No known commercial release. *Echo & The Bunnymen #1 Repeat, first broadcast 22 August 1979, recorded 1979-08-15. Released as The Peel Sessions on Strange Fruit on 12" and CD. Tracklisting *Echo & The Bunnymen: I Bagsy Yours (session) # @''' *Music For Pleasure: Switchback (7") Polydor POSP 464 # *Crabs: Love's Not That Great Really (session) # '''@ *Positive Noise: Listen For The Seventh Man (Special Extended Remix Version) (12") Statik STAT 1512 @''' *Soul Cop: I Keep Coming Back For More # *Echo & The Bunnymen: Read It In Books (session) '''@ *Brigadier Jerry: Pain (7") Jwyanza # *Tunnel Users: Dance? (7") X-Jukey XJ 01 # *'File 1' begins *Crabs: Please Ask Me Out / You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) # @''' : JP: "In order to make up for saying that Captain Sensible was a has-been at the start of the programme, I shall now play you three of his favourite records. Or this is what he told Smash Hits anyway. The first, and perhaps rather surprisingly, coming from Wire." *Wire: Outdoor Miner (single, 1978) Harvest '''@ *Dolly Mixture: Everything And More (single) Respond @''' *Pink Floyd: Arnold Layne (single, 1967) EMI '''@ *Echo & The Bunnymen: Stars Are Stars (session) @''' *Pulsallama: The Devil Lives In My Husband’s Body (12” single) Y *Charlie Parker: Kim - from newly arrived LP, details announced *Trevor Jr. & Joy: Love At First Sight (single) HitBound *Crabs: Rape Rap (session) '''@ *Slim & Slam: Huh!! Oh Huh!! (LP - Matzoh Balls) *Artery: The Clown (single) Red Flame *Rockers Revenge: Walking On Sunshine (12" EP) Streetwise *Echo & The Bunnymen: Villiers Terrace (session) @''' *'''File 1 ends and File 2 begins during above track (Radio One Roadshow trailer) *Birthday Party: Junkyard (LP - Junkyard) 4AD @''' *Crabs: Stalemate (session) '''@ *Thirteen At Midnight: Other Passengers (single) Pure @''' *''John has to fade out the last track before the end of the show but promises to play the full track the following night, which he does.'' *Tracks marked # available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 File ;Name *1a) _292_820713a.aif *1b) _292_820713b.aif *2) Early July 82.mp3 *3) John Peel 13 Jul 1982 edited.mp3 ;Length *1a) 47.57 *1b) 17.13 *2) 2:04:56 (from 1:43:58) (to 2:01:10 additional to 1)) *3) 46:03 (2:50-3:00, 5:20-14:35 unique) ;Other * 1) Note files need sped up by 6.5% this can be achieved by using Audacity File created from T292 of 400 Box. * 2) Karl's Tape Early July 1982 * 3) Created from a collection of tapes *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * http://rapidshare.com/files/337792868/_292_820713a.aif.mp3 * http://rapidshare.com/files/337792864/_292_820713b.aif.mp3 *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Tim's Tapes